legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die magische Rune (Episode)
Die magische Rune (original Baneling) ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Die Suche nach dem Stein der Tränen bringt Richard, Kahlan, Zedd und Cara zu einem D'Haranischem Fort, welches als Todeslager dient. Dort ist es, wo die Toten aus der Unterwelt zurück kehren, um Jagd auf die Lebenden zu machen. Was haben unsere Helden dem entgegen zu setzen und werden sie dem Stein der Tränen näher kommen? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Kahlan und Zedd haben etwas Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer neuen Freundin warm zu werden. Endlich kommen sie am Kloster Ullrich an. Ihnen bietet sich ein trauriges Bild. Alles ist niedergebrannt, vor ca. 3 Monaten, wie der erfahrene Waldläufer Richard erkennt. Cara weiß, wenn hier irgend jemand als Gefangener weggeführt wurde, dann nach Fort Tothrayne, einem Ort des Sterbens. Die Gruppe reist dorthin und stürmt es in einem dramatischen Überraschungsangriff. Sergeant Brax ist gerade dabei Flynn zu erhängen, als er unterbrochen wird. Er ist dabei so perplex, dass er sich nicht wehren kann, als Flynn ihm seine eigene Galgenschlinge um den Hals legt und ihn vom Podest stößt. Nach dem die Gefangenen befreit wurden und die D'Haraner verhört, werden die Toten begraben. Als General Dormander begraben wird, erwacht er in der Unterwelt und Darken Rahl nimmt ihn in die Gefolgschaft des Hüters auf. Während am Fort weiter dafür gesorgt wird, dass menschliche Lebensumstände entstehen, kommt ein Mönch zu Richard. Der erzählt vom Medaillon der Rose, des Abtes Henry und das die D'Haraner es raubten. Hauptmann Craden wird herbei geholt und soll nun den Schatz öffnen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass die Kisten mit dem Schatz und einem Toten, der zur Begräbnisstätte nach außerhalb gebracht wurde vertauscht sind. Der Dieb vergreift sich auch bald an dem Medaillon und wird mit einer seltsamen Tinktur getränkt, die ein Zeichen, eine magische Rune auf seiner Hand hinterlässt. Im Fort fangen sich die beiden Damen an zu streiten, wessen Schuld es ist, dass der Schatz verschwand. Bruder Bertrand, der Mönch macht derweil eine grausige Entdeckung. Er wollte den Befreiten gerade etwas zu essen bringen, als er sah wie der Schlächter verschwand, der sie alle umbrachte. Er ist aus dem Grab zurück gekehrt. Cara wird ausgesandt den Dieb zu finden und unversehrt zurück zu bringen. Richard und Zedd untersuchen die Gräber, als plötzlich der Abt Henry auftaucht. Von ihm erfahren unsere Helden, wie es möglich ist wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu kehren. Darken Rahl ist der Werber des Hüters und unterbreitet ein unglaubliches Angebot. Im Austausch für das Leben, muss man für den Hüter töten, einen Menschen ermorden. Zedd bemerkt, dass es also um Banelings geht. Weil er seinen Teil nicht einhält, fängt der Abt an zu verfaulen. Richard will ihm helfen und einen D'Haraner opfern, da müssen sie feststellen, dass sie bereits alle tot sind. Der Abt erklärt dann mit sterbenden Worten, das Medaillon enthält einen Runenschreiber, der eine magische Rune in die Hand dessen brennt, der es öffnet. Diese Rune muss nach Pamorah gebracht werden. Sie ist der Schlüssel für … (leider ist der Abt bereits wieder in der Unterwelt.) Cara gelingt es auf erstaunliche clevere Art den Dieb völlig unversehrt ins Fort zu bringen. Dort sind Zedd und Richard dabei die Toten zu verbrennen, damit sie nicht als Körper für die Banelings herhalten können. Der Dieb Flynn wird in die Wachstube als derzeitiges Gefängnis gebracht. Nachts wird er durch Schritte an seiner Tür wach. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Eleanor sticht mit einem Dolch auf ihn ein. Richard und Cara sowie Kahlan und Gerald hören die Schreie von Flynn. Für ihn kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. In der Unterwelt kommt Darken Rahl auch zu Flynn und jener bemerkt recht schnell die magische Rune an dessen Handfläche. Plötzlich wird er jedoch unterbrochen. Cara hat Flynn mit dem Atem des Lebens wieder zurück geholt. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass Eleanor die Mörderin ist. Kahlan verhört sie und findet heraus, dass auch sie als Baneling unterwegs ist. Wegen ihr wurde Gerald verdächtigt, die Gefangenen D'Haraner getötet zu haben. General Dormander ist in der Zwischenzeit auf leichte Beute aus, als er von Darken Rahl den Befehl erhält den Mann mit der Rune zu finden. Sie ist der Schlüssel zum Stein der Tränen. Sie darf nicht in Richards Hände gelangen. Der Angriff aufs Fort wird prompt unternommen. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr für eine Verteidigung. Ein Fluchtausgang aus dem Fort wird rückseitig geschaffen und im Lager werden alle brennbaren Dinge und Pech- und Ölvorräte zu einem großen Stapel geschichtet. Richard stellt sich ihnen mit einem einzigen Feuerpfeil entgegen und bringt sie alle um ihr unseliges Leben. Am nächsten Tag wird der Schatz unter den Flüchtlingen aufgeteilt, so bekommen sie einen neuen Start ins Leben. Bruder Bertrand will sich um William kümmern und ihn nach Timberfalls bringen. Kurz vor dem Ziel stellt sich heraus, dass William ein Baneling ist und Bruder Bertrand durch seine Messerklinge stirbt. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Dieb Flynn: Michael Whalley Abt Henry: Mick Rose General Dormander: Todd Rippon Eleanor: Liesha Ward Knox Bruder Bertrand: Paul Ellis Hauptmann Craden: Jason Hood Sergeant Brax: Chris Easley William: Gus Youngman Gerald: Damien Avery *Sprecher: Johannes Raspe Kurtisane: Kate Webby Easteregg Wenn Richard Flynn tot auffindet sind seine Augen geschlossen. Beim späteren heran Zoomen sind sie halboffen. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden